


Eragon Shadeslayer Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Eragon (2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Eragon Shadeslayer





	Eragon Shadeslayer Imagines

AN: Elvish translation (Not 100% accurate Elvish to English) - You are my (Elf) friend gladly I will travel into the fire for you.

 

 

“Hurry Princess!” You yelped as your horses stumbled and you scrambled to your feet.

 

 

“(Y/N) you must attempt to turn back while they are distracted with me.” Arya insisted but instead you drew your sword.

 

 

“You would not leave me so I shall not show you such a dishonour.” You snapped and both of you sped forwards, keen elven eyes quickly finding your way through the dark.

 

 

Suddenly the murky blackness exploded into bright orange and licks of yellow as the forest around you burst into flames. Arya rushed in front of you and attempted to jump through the small gap left but found it too small and hurried you to the other side.

 

 

“I fear I have lead you to your end.” Arya hissed as the two of you stood back to back and searched for a way out of the ring of fire.

 

 

“Ono eru iet vinr alfakyn, eka weohnata eitha eom du istalri wiol ono.” You said hurriedly and leapt out of the way of a falling branch of fire.

 

 

“I am glad to hear you say that.” She muttered and turned to face you. “Follow the egg and find the rider, stay with them… if you cannot do that then find Brom.”

 

 

“Wait!” You yelped but it was too late.

**************************************************************************************

“Are you alright?” Someone asked and you slowly opened your eyes.

 

 

A sandy blind haired boy smiled and held out a hand to help you up. For a moment you were shocked that a human child would be brave enough to approach you after you’d seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

 

 

“I am fine.” You say quickly and climb to your feet, looking for the egg.

 

 

“Here I think you dropped this when you came from… where ever you came from.” The boy muttered and held out the egg for you.

 

 

“There is no one here for miles.” You muttered as you focused your hearing and listened out for anyone else who could have attracted the egg.

 

 

“No we are in the Spine… not very high up mind you but deep enough to worry the villagers.” He smiled when you didn’t take back the egg and held out his hand. “I’m Eragon by the way.”

 

 

“(Y/N) … you mean to tell me we are in the Spine forests, the mountain range?” You asked quickly and Eragon nodded.

 

 

“Yes, I’m not supposed to be out here but we needed food.” Eragon explained as he treid to hand you the egg.

 

 

“Well then you should keep the e… stone.” You muttered. “How far is it to your village?”

 

 

“Not too far, we should be back to my uncle’s farm by dinner time and then if you like I could show you the way to the town.” Eragon offered.

 

 

“Perhaps I could help with your farm; I have no money to pay for a place to sleep.” You muttered as the two of you walked down towards a small path.

 

 

“We have no food to offer you, nor money to pay you with.” Eragon replied as he hopped forwards with a confidence that could only come from repeatedly jumping down the same spot.

 

 

“Then perhaps he shall let me work for a place to sleep.” You sighed and kept up with the boy with ease.

 

“I’m sure he’d be glad for the help, my cousin leaves tomorrow so well be short a few hands.” Eragon muttered as he stopped and waited for you to catch up.


End file.
